


Looking Too Closely

by Lucyferia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Bullying, Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hufflepuff, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Loss, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Ravenclaw, Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyferia/pseuds/Lucyferia
Summary: [...]The pinkish-haired girl brought the snake back under the cloak, giggling.«He's not a rabbit, his nature will never change.»Riddle said.For a brief moment he saw his reflection in the girl's blue and crystal pools.«Sure, but it doesn't mean that friendship cannot arise between two creatures of a different nature.»[...]In 1942 Arthemisia Lux moved from the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to the Hogwarts Institute, a magnificent castle in the Scottish mountains overlooking the shores of Black Lake.The girl thus finds herself immersed in a new school reality, in which she hopes not to face the same difficulties encountered in Ilvermorny.Playful and dreamy, she won't lack personalities to meet and clash with, including that of a certain Slytherin Prefect.His singularity won't go unnoticed by Arthemisia's attentive gaze.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Iridescent

The landscapes that could be admired traveling on the train to Hogwarts were definitely romantic and fascinating. Expanses of bright green hills, lush forests, crystal clear lakes, a perfect fantasy view worthy of the Scottish countryside.

The sun was shining bright in the sky and Arthemisia Lux decided to take that view as a good omen.

She gazed dreamily at those colors, resting her forehead on the window of her compartment, while some pink locks, escaped from her makeshift bun, fell rebelliously along her face. With one hand she brushed aside the tufts of her fringe that had begun to fall over her lightblue eyes, never taking them off the scenery.

She took a deep breath, almost glad that no one had chosen her compartment to sit; not that she wasn’t sociable, far from the truth indeed, but that peace was exactly what she needed since, as time passed, anxiety kept increasing.

Changing school in the middle of the course has always been something quite difficult and Ilvermorny had been a home, in its own way, for all those years.

She let out a sigh and hoped that everything would go smoothly. It could have been her chance to start over.

She had been traveling for hours now and soon the light would have gone down, surely it wouldn’t be long before her arrival. She wondered how Hogwarts could be, what kind of professors she would meet, what kind of classmates she would know, who she could make friends with.

She had no idea which house she might belong to, in Ilvermorny she had chosen the Thunderbird when both it and the Pukwudgie had given signs of wanting her in their houses. She was really curious to find out how it would have been there, even if she was growing more interested in finding people to get along with than anything else.

She smiled wistfully, feeling her eyelidsgetting heavy. Perhaps she should have rested a little before the final stop, after all there was still time and surely someone would have woken her up.

So she let the rocking of the train cradle her, keeping alive in her mind the images admired till that moment.

* * *

A loud whistle made her suddenly wake up, banging her head against the glass she had been leaning on all that time. Rubbing her aching forehead she tried to focus on the scene, still slightly drowsy.

Night had fallen, the view outside was standing still and there was no longer any tossing.

Arthemisia gasped realizing she had arrived at the terminal and quickly picked up her hand luggage, pushing it out of the compartment.

She also noticed that she seemed to be the only student intent on getting off, where had everyone gone?

The pinkish-haired girl realized that obviously no one must have seen her and therefore woken up, and that she was most likely already late.

«Great job Misia, really, you haven't even started yet.» She said dragging her luggage with her.

A second whistle much louder than the previous one made her understand that she had to hurry or she would have finished her fifth year before starting it.

She ran towards the doors throwing down her luggage, almost risking the same end, then she retrieved it and looked around: she was completely alone, how was she going to find the way now?

It was dark and surrounded by thick, tall trees. Other than the dim light from Hogsmeade station there were no other light sources. She refrained from slapping herself by deciding that the wisest choice was to walk, but which direction?

She looked left and right for signs but found nothing that could direct her.

«Oh well, then I guess I’ll go right.»

She had just started walking when a rather young voice called for her.

«Miss, excuse me.»

She turned to left seeing the figure of a boy coming towards; she did the same, hesitant, until they were both a few meters away.

He must have been around her age. He was tall, not that it took too much to overcome her height but he really was quite tall, despite wearing what looked like a cloak, she also got a glimpse of a rather lean physique.

Shifting attention to his face she immediately noticed a pair of full lips relaxed in a line, well-defined jaw as well as the cheekbones, at the same time his features were very thin. Hair dark as ebony was highlighted by pale skin, but when she focused on the eyes she couldn't help but think back to the green fields observed during the travel. They were as green as an emerald, framed by thick dark lashes that gave a certain sweetness to the look.

She must have spent a few seconds too long watching him, cause the boy's expression changed as if in waiting of something.

«Um…do you happen to know how to get to Hogwarts?» She asked in a low voice without looking away. The raven raised an eyebrow as if she had just asked the stupidest question in the world, so she tried to make up for it fearing he hadn't understood.

«I just moved. Didn't notice the train had stopped cause I fell asleep.» Speaking all in one gulp, she swallowed waiting for an answer, meanwhile fiddling with her fingers as she continued to hold the handle of the luggage.

«A student was missing even though there was anyone around, they sent me back to check.» The hands were clasped behind the back and the chest leaned slightly forward.

«Follow me.» He went on blankly, turning to the direction he had come from. Misia lifted her luggage and began to follow hima few steps behind, trying to increase the pace to join him.

She gave him a quick, curious glance before introducing herself.

«Anyway, my name is Arthemisia-» She couldn't finish the sentence, being cut off by the raven.

«I know who you are, as I just told you, yours was the only presence not yet verified.»

Due to the weight of the luggage, keeping up with the boy wasn’t easy at all.

«Well…and your name is?» There was a few seconds of silence before the answer.

«Tom Riddle.» The girl smiled brightly. «Pleased to meet you!» She exclaimed, clearly not paying attention to where she was putting her feet and nearly tripped over her luggage. In order not to fall, she clung to the boy's arm who, taken aback, stopped abruptly to keep his balance.

Misia looked up at him noticing the strong disappointment.

«I-I’m sorry.» She stammered shyly showing a nervous smile, letting him go to continue.

After a few minutes of silence she decided to break it again, feeling uncomfortable in that gloomy atmosphere.

«So, Hogwarts…what’s it like?» She asked, paying more attention to her surroundings. The raven kept walking with hands clasped behind and his gaze in front of him.

«Like any other school of magic, I suppose.» The deadpan tone didn’t deter her from carrying on the conversation.

«But I heard that you all are sorted into four houses, just like Ilvermorny.» The young wizard seemed totally disinterested and she had noticed, but it certainly wouldn’t have stopped her.

«And how does it work? Can you choose your house or is there some kind of test?» He glanced quickly at her, ignoring how she was awkwardly carrying that bag almost the same size as her.

«None of them.»

Misia heaved a half sigh of relief while maintaining an excited expression.

«Thank goodness, I’m not suited for this kind of tests and, on the other hand, even choosing would have been quite difficult. All four are so fascinating!»

The raven remained silent, decided to put an end at the conversation but the girl didn’t seem of the same opinion.

«Which are you in?» She asked again with the same curiosity and euphoria and he snorted slightly.

«Slytherin.» Arthemisia nodded as if to confirm that she had understood.

«And do you think I could be part of it too?»

He looked at her discreetly, arching an eyebrow, as if she had just said another great idiocy.

«Absolutely not.» He paused briefly, then continued in a mocking way. «Nor would you have any chance with Ravenclaw.»

Misia noticed the haughty tone but decided not to pay much attention.

«So which one could I be? Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?» She asked thoughtfully, but receiving no answer, she guessed that probably stop asking questions was a far better choice, interpreting his latest attempt at silence as the _last sign_.

Gazing in front of her, she glimpsed three other figures a little further on.

When they got close enough she noticed that they were two adults and another probable student, the latter intent on reading a sort of list assisted by one of the two men, while the other was arranging a great number of luggage on a carriage.

Being now a few meters away, the man next to the girl raised his head.

«I suppose you must be Miss Lux?» Misia noticed his friendly, welcoming blue eyes, a thick beard that went over the chin to probably his breastbone, as silver as the long hair over the shoulders. Much taller than the young man who accompanied her, he wore a long gray wizard's robe adorned with gold embroidery.

She saw him giving her a slight smile following the question and it was natural for her to reciprocate.

«Yes, I apologize for the delay, uh...» Not knowing who he was, she realized she couldn’t continue the sentence.

«Don't worry, most important thing is that nothing serious has happened, I guess?» Misia nodded maintaining eye contact.

«Very well then, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I teach transfiguration. I hope you’ll find yourself well here in Hogwarts.» He finished letting the young woman realize what was his role, then shifted his attention to the boy next to her.

«Thank you Mr. Riddle for making sure everything was in order, Miss Cromwell informed me of this.»

The raven bowed quickly, his lips curving into a faint smile.

«I merely fulfilled my duty as Prefect.» He said in a warm and calm tone, then turned to the other girl who had remained on the sidelines till that moment.

«I think everything is fine now.»

She nodded quickly smiling at the pinkish-haired girl, which returned the motion, all while taking a full view of her; she had brown bobbed hair, pale skin and hazel eyes sweet as those of a fawn. Combined with the chubby face and thin lips, stretched out in a sincere smile, they gave her a truly joyful air.

She was a little shorter than her, surprised to have found who could beat her in that field.

«I am Mira Cromwell, Prefect of Hufflepuff, very pleased to meet you Miss Lux, I hope we’ll get along!» She exclaimed closing the parchment and extended a hand to her as a sign of introduction.

«My pleasure!» Arthemisia shook gladly it.

She seemed a very genuine person, so much that it was difficult not to keep smiling like a fool. She followed her instructions, leaving the luggage to the man next the carriage who loaded it on top with the others, finally ready to leave.

«I'd say our time has come too.» The professor urged, heading towards another carriage that Misia hadn’t noticed yet. She was immediately struck by amazement when she saw the two animals that would have towed her, approaching them rather than the seats.

She observed what seemed to be two winged horses, with a mournful and sinister appearance, so thin that she could see the contours of their bones.

The closest to her lowered his muzzle to her face, letting her gently caress him; the skin was cold and smooth, a little slippery under her hand, and Arthemisia gave him her most loving gaze.

The two students looked at her very confused, in their eyes she was simply caressing the air, the nothingness.

«Miss Lux, what are you doing?» The brunette asked fromher seat, getting the attention of the girl who turned to them fearing she had done something wrong.

«Sorry, it's just…I've never seen such horses before.» She answered embarrassed, withdrawing her hand but their confusion didn’t fade.

«Horses?» This time it was the raven who spoke, looking at her as if she had gone mad and the professor intervened.

«Fortunately, I dare say, they can't see them Miss Lux.» The girl turned one last time to the two animals before getting on and taking her place in the carriage next the professor.

«They are Theastral professor, aren't they? I've never seen one, not even in Ilvermorny.»

The professor smiled tenderly, explaining to the others present what they were talking about.

«They are magical creatures erroneously believed as bringer of doom, we have a good number of them here in Hogwarts. They are very smart.»

The astonished Hufflepuff at the recent discovery, having been convinced until then that it was magic that pulled those carriages, couldn't help but wonder why they had never been able to see them.

«Only those who have witnessed death and understood its real meaning are able to see them, Miss Cromwell.» He finished and returned his attention to the new student, intent on turning her wand in her hands.

«Miss Lux, actually I came all the way here to have a chat about your dear pet.» Misia jumped, immediately focusing her eyes on the old man.

«Um, do you mean Richie?»

Professor Dumbledore chuckled at her slightly alarmed expression.

«Don't worry, you have already been granted a special permit to keep him with you, the principal Dippet has been reassured by your old professors about the docility of the creature, but as you can imagine during my lessons it’ll happen you may need to bring him too and they aren’t animals appreciated by all. I wanted to make sure you were ready to take any responsibility of it.»

She smiled at the words of the professor, who seemed almost more concerned for the safety of her little friend than his students, and she laughed.

«I can assure you he's cuddlier than a dog and smarter than a cat, he has never bitten anyone in all our years in Ilvermorny.»

Mira glanced quickly at the both of them, intrigued.

«So Professor Dumbledore came _all the way here_ to talk about your pet? Do you have a dragon, Lux?»

She gave up the formality without even realizing it and Arthemisia laughed heartily in front of her wide open and curious eyes.

«Not really actually, more of an overgrown worm.» If Richie had heard her, he would have surely hissed with great disappointment.

«He’s a Hognose snake, a kind of snake famous for his upturned snout, it is definitely harmless to humans and in the case of Richie-» She paused, letting out another laugh. «He’s harmless to any living thing.»

On the other hand, the brunette's eyes widened even more, while the conversation seemed to have captured the interest of the young Prefect too.

«Calling a snake _harmless_ may be a grave mistake, Miss Lux.» He said with a slight knowing note, peering into her clear blue eyes; Misia didn’t get upset at all and carried on her thoughts.

«Certainly some species are poisonous or dangerous but if not disturbed, treated with respect and well fed, they have no reason to attack. Plus, Richie is a totally different case in general.»

Riddle turned up his nose in unpleasantness, glaring at her.

«Hope you may forgive my disagreement but snakes are cunning animals, they can deceive their prey, manipulate it.» He lowered his voice, making it vaguely threatening. «And when she finally realizes she's been caught in their grip, it's too late.» He concluded, the hint of a satisfied smile on his face.

He seemed to have forgotten the presence of the professor next to the pinkish-haired girl, which didn’t escape his change. Misia swallowed involuntarily and became more serious.

«By any chance, are you talking about snakes or _you_ Slytherins?» Cromwell spoke, earning a good glare from the boy in question, but burst out laughing without caring. «Sorry Riddle, you served it to me on a silver plate!»

Arthemisia stayed thoughtful for a few moments before deciding to continue.

«It's just their natural way to defend themselves, unlike a large carnivore they are much more at risk because of their skin, they don't have any solid armor like other species and hunting can be more fatal for them.» She fiddled with her fingers, hesitant, keeping her head down as a few pink locks slid down her cheeks.

«They are misunderstood creatures, like Theastrals, they aren’t evil. If you show them that you mean no harm, with the help of a little time and habit you may be able to gain their trust and they will no longer need to feel threatened. Obviously with a snake not accustomed to humans’ contact, or even an adult, it can be decidedly difficult but not impossible.»

She ended, looking up to observe his face.

He seemed to think about the whole speech while maintaining an indecipherable expression, then woke up from his thoughts, revealing a note of disgust mixed with total dissent but he added nothing else, his eyes being a more than sufficient answer.

«Interesting theory, no doubt about it.» Dumbledore commented, and they both mended the professor's presence. Misia noticed the young man changing his attitude, relaxing the tense muscles of the jaw and stretching his lips. «It really is, professor.» But she paid little attention cause Mira intervened again.

«Wow Lux, you are so kind! You _have_ to be a Hufflepuff, I bet!» The shrill voice and the agitation with which she had moved her hands, all while speaking, made Arthemisia burst into a fragorous laugh, immediately forgetting the previous argument.

«You can call me Misia if you like.»

Mira returned the satisfied smile and waved her arms in anticipation.

«I'll leave the formalities then, welcome to Hogwarts!» She exclaimed cheerfully, risking to hit the Slytherin Prefect who tried to get further away.

Misia then felt the need to turn around and so she did, finding herself in front of the legendary Hogwarts castle in all its greatness.

She had often heard about it in Ilvermorny too, but realized that those stories had never done it justice.

Even in the dark night it could be easily admired, thanks to the multitude of lights that illuminated the surroundings through the equally numerous windows. High towers were flanked by smaller ones, battlements ran along the entire perimeter, giving the impression of being there for a thousand years and would be there for thousands of years later.

The exact description of the typical medieval fantasy castle she often had found in books as a child. Perched on a cliff and surrounded by a lake whose waters seemed black as pitch due to the time; despite the distance she managed to see people sailing on small boats.

«What are they doing?» She asked pointing at them and leaning a little.

«First-year students, it’s a tradition for them to reach the castle with those instead of carriages.» The Hufflepuff explained.

Misia observed all of it dreamily, making both the professor and the brunette smile.

She had loved her old school and knew how it was inspired to Hogwarts, but there was no absolute comparison.

In a few minutes they arrived in front of the majestic oak entrance doors, and the carriage stopped allowing everyone to get out.

«If we're done here, I'd go back to my classmates, Professor.» Riddle, who had been quiet since the exchange, was the first to break the silence. Dumbledore nodded approving his request, addressing all the three of them one last time.

«I think it's time for me to join the other teachers too, the sorting ceremony will begin soon and you should hurry up Miss Lux, I guess you’ll be the first, being the only one in fifth year.» He aimed the last words to the girl, who at the news of being _on the front line_ wished to vanish instantly, then with a wave of his hand he took his leave.

Misia suddenly shifted attention to the raven, taking his first steps away from the two girls and towards the door.

«Wait!» She called, causing him stop again with a certain annoyed note. He turned to observe her, waiting for whatever else she needed.

«Thanks for having searched for me and for the conversation, it was an interesting exchange.» She said approaching, smiling shyly. «And I hope we can be friends too!» She finished by offering him her hand, as Mira had done to her before.

He looked at the hand, then at her hopeful expression and arched an eyebrows without saying a word, as he was studying her.

Finally he composed himself, showing her the same cordial expression he had used with the professor.

«Same to you.» He retraced his steps, leaving her there with her arm outstretched, puzzled.

«Don’t mind him, he’s more of a lone wolf.» Said the Hufflepuff in a sympathetic way, while she kept staring at the boy until he disappeared through the door.

She than felt a hand resting on her left shoulder and turned in the same direction: the lively and friendly eyes of the brunette immediately put her in a good mood.

«Quick, the fateful time to find out which house you will belong to has finally come. How exciting!»

It was hard not to be involved by such a joyful spirit and she let her walk her to the door,with her arm wrapped around as if they had been friends of a lifetime.

When they passed the door, Arthemisia was almost blinded by the warm light inside, her eyes took a few seconds to recover and being able to investigate again what surrounded them.

The light was so strong it made the stone walls almost yellowish, the ceilings so high that even a troll wouldn’t have any difficulty walking through, and Misia felt so tiny facing the majesty of that castle.

«Over there is the reception room, the first year students are gathered there once they arrive with the boats and before being taken to the Great Hall, which is instead on our right. There meals are held, or we receive our mails or important speeches are given by Principal Dippet.»

Misia tried to follow everything the brunette was showing her, until a loud shouting made them turn to the left and a multitude of kids began to make their entrance towards them, following a teacher.

«Miss Cromwell.» A mature-looking man, with a slightly surly frown, pointed at the Hufflepuff stopping once he reached them.

«Shouldn't you be already in the Great Hall with your companions?» He radiated sternness, mostly conveyed by his eyes, so dark they seemed black. Ash-blondehair with few darker locks, wavy and long till the base of the neck, skillfully combed back. He also had the hint of a beard and mustache, not at all comparable to Dumbledore's anyway.

«I had to accompany Miss Lux, Professor Rinspell, unfortunately there was a bit of a delay and I was showing her the entrance.»

The professor then eyed the pinkish-haired girl, scrutinizing her with so much insistence she felt embarrassed.

«Arthemisia Lux, am I right?» She nodded, lowering the head so she didn't need to bear that exam any further.

«I'm Professor Zenis Rinspell, I've been teaching Charms in this school for about fifteen years now, I'm sure you will find it as fascinating as I did in the early years. It still never ceases to amaze me.» He declared in a sure and deep voice. Misia felt the tone becoming more good-natured, almost paternal, but maintaining a certain austerity.

He made a good impression to her, reminding of the classic teacher who cared a lot about his students and their learning.

«Absolutely, professor, Hogwarts looks so much more than what people have always praised!» She replied with beaming eyes, directing them all around to emphasize the concept.

The professor smiled discreetly before telling the brunette to join her table in the Great Hall; the Hufflepuff squeezed Misia's hands to reassure her that they would have seen each other even if she wouldn’t ended up in her same house.

«And remember, don’t let the hat intimidate you!» Misia didn’t have time to ask what she was talking about, cause she immediately ran away leaving her in the hands of the professor and surrounded by the new recruits of that year.

«Very well then, follow me in order. Lux, you can stay behind me, you will be the first to be sorted.»

She mentally thanked Zenis having no idea where to fit in. It was clear as day that she didn’t belong with the first year students, knowing she would have had the eyes of everyone on her for that night, mostly out of curiosity.

_Don't you dare to stumble, Arthemisia Lux, don't you dare._

She thought walking towards the wide open doors of the Great Hall.

She and her foolishness have been in a very close relationships for years, her longest lasting relationship one might say, but she surely didn’t wish for something to happen in front of all those people.

However, the agitation subsided as soon as she crossed the threshold, too focused on the overhead starry sky instead of a simple ceiling. A really beautiful magic.

Candles floated in the direction of the ceiling, releasing a warm, waxy scent from which she let herself be inebriate to focus on anything else than the curious glances of the students.

Unfortunately, the Great Hall was worthy of its name and after a halfway she could no longer pretend nothing was happening, searching for a familiar face among the crowd.

She caught a glimpse of Mira's brown bobbed hair on her left, in the last row of tables occupied by students in yellow and black uniforms, intent on giving her friendly signals with her hands and she spontaneously giggled; a little farther on in the immediately adjacent row she also noticed the boy who had accompanied them.

_Tom Riddle, if I’m correct, right?_

She made up her mind without realizing that he too was staring at her while a boy, with hair so blond that it could easily be mistaken for white, seemed to talk to him incessantly. She smiled but the raven's impassive expression didn’t change and his piercing gaze began to make her feel uncomfortable, especially when the other boy turned to stare too, probably intrigued by his partner's interest.

Misia broke eye contact, luckily for her they had reached the stairs beyond which all the professors sat, the headmaster in the center.

Hanging on the front wall were the four coats of arms of the founders, in order: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, each with a specific color just like the uniforms.

«Here we are.» Rinspell said, positioning himself next to a wooden stool, holding an old wizard's hat in his hand. «When I call your name, you will come forward and take your seat up here, I’ll put the talking hat on your head and he’ll decide which house you will be assigned to. Once the verdict has been decreed, you may go and sit at your respective table, understood?» He clarified, pulling out a parchment and starting to read.

«Arthemisia Lux!» Hecalled loudly even though she was already the first of the group, framing her immediately and waiting for her to approach.

Misia took a deep breath walking towards him and remembering Mira's words: “Don’t let the hat intimidate you!”

Why would she ever have to?

Of course, the idea was somewhat strange but even in Ilvermorny they had a similar rite for sorting, it would have been much easier.

Arrived in a few steps she sat comfortably and waited to feel the worn skin of the headgear settle on her head. She winced when, as soon as he put it down, the hat began to speak.

«Very well, what do we have here?» She looked up in vain to try to see him. «You've been through something familiar before, haven't you?» The pinkish-haired girl shook her head slightly and nodded, understanding what he was referring to.

«I get why both the curators and the adventurers were proposed to you, and _you_ chose the latter.» He went on searching her mind for more clues.

«You have a very gentle soul, why did you prefer the Thunderbird?» Curiously asked the hat frowning and Misia brought the view back in front of her, feeling extremely under inspection.

«Cause it’s the symbol of adventurers of course, I have always admired their audacity and braveness, not to mention the desire to have fun!» She exclaimed softly, laughing a little, influencing the hat.

«From what I can see, last thing isn’t lacking for sure, as well as audacity but pay attention! it might become a perfect double-edged sword, you know?»

Misia reflected on those words, finding them very deep but didn’t change her mind.

«Well, I'm still working on courage.» She admitted clenching hands in a fist, anxious of finding out the result.

«Certainly. I think adventures are the best source of energy to you, right? And I wish you to experience as many here, at Hogwarts, together with the-» He paused to increase the tension of the moment and the girl mentally begged him to hurry up. She couldn't wait to get off and escape those looks.

«Gryffindor!»

Cheers and euphoric shouts rose from the Gryffindor tables, welcoming their new member. She scampered to it, sitting where one of them have made room for her.

«Welcome to the best house!» The boy spoke with satisfaction. He had mahogany red hair and slightly dark skin; at a first glance his eyes seemed gray to her, but couldn’t focus enough since the professor sought their attention to carrying on with the sorting.

She eventually thanked him before searching for Mira again, aware that she was totally opposite to her, and saw her conversing with some other girls, giving the back to her.

More cheers followed as boys and girls were moved into their respective houses filling the tables, until they finished. The headmaster got up from his desk to give the typical “starting a new year” speech, with related communications and prohibitions.

Ended it too, he snapped his fingers and a banquet magically appeared along each table; Arthemisia rolled her eyes in disbelief as her stomach began to claim all that goodness. Rather hungry, she immediately aimed the stew and the baked potatoes in front of her, taking a good portion of each.

«A long and tiring journey?» Commented the same Gryffindor who had greeted her few minutes before.

She swallowed the first piece of meat and gave him an amused smile.

«Aye, I slept most of the trip.» She added sarcastically, making the boy smile too.

«I'm Alan Falloak anyway, the Head Boy of this year, please call me Alan.» He said winking, adding a hint of pride towards the end, but the pinkish-haired girl hadn’t yet understood the roles thing. Her puzzled face left little room to imagination, so he took the task of explaining.

«From the fifth year two students, male and female, are chosen for each house and are entrusted with the role of Prefect, which continues in the following two years. They can take points away from students who break the rules and this of course affects the performance of each house.» He stopped to take a sip of water and then resumed.

«In the seventh year, a Head boy and a Head girl are chosen among the Prefects, it also rarely happens that they are chosen outside the circle. In short, it is a higher role with greater responsibilities.» He concluded, proud of his status.

«Uh-uh, so you're kind of _untouchable_.» Misia gave him a mischievous look while taking more potatoes from the tray and receiving a thin amused laugh from the boy.

«You could say so, sure, but it's something I tend to take very seriously. So try not to violate the rules Miss _Lux_.» He emphasized her surname, looking back and then continuing to eat.

Misia finished enjoying it all, then moved on to desserts immediately grabbing a hot chocolate soufflé.

«How can everything taste so good here?» She asked thoughtfully but taken seriously by the other Gryffindor who replied with a theatrical _"magic"_.

«Alan listen, is it possible to move to the other tables? To reach the other houses’ students I mean.»

Alan had just put the puff pastry of his cream mille-feuille in his mouth when he gave her a puzzled look.

«Yeah sure. But I don't see why you should-» The initial consent was enough for her to take a second portion of soufflé, hopping towards the Hufflepuff tables and leaving him hanging in mid-sentence.

Reaching the brunette from behind, she stretched the plate forward; as soon as it was in her visual range Mira widened the eyes as if she had just found gold.

«I'm bringing this magnificent soufflé to Miss Cromwell as a sign of peace.» She said jokingly, darkening the voice. Mira willingly accepted and made some space to let the New-Gryffindor sit too.

«Filled with regret, I am forced to inform you that I can only offer you-» She paused, grabbing an apple from the platter and waving it in front of Misia. «This magical red apple, much healthier.» Arthemisia laughed, letting her place it in herhand.

«You're not trying to poison me, are you?» The Hufflepuff savored the first bite of her soufflé, humming satisfied and turning a mortified glance at the pinkish-haired girl. «You offend me, I could never harm someone who has just given me such a treasure!» The Gryffindor smiled, leaning her back against the table and taking a bite of the fruit, realizing that she had a perfect view of the Slytherins now, practically facing them.

She spotted their Prefect a few meters away concentrated on the meal, finely cutting his own piece of meat and Misia realized that she had finished perhaps a little too quickly than the others.

_A bottomless pit._

She thought absently keeping the gaze fixed on Riddle, who feeling observed turned in her direction.

The bored look she managed to catch made her amused, smiling spontaneously. Once again not reciprocated.

However, she received another haughty eyebrow lift, identifying it as his _signature_.

She didn’t let him intimidate her, convinced that he was just a little unsociable or that he might needed more time, definitely not like the Hufflepuff; So she got up to reach him with the same energy with which she had previously reached the brunette, the latter too taken by her cake to mind her friend's actions.

When Riddle felt her presence behind he tried to ignore it, with poor results as the eyes of the classmates all went to rest on them, starting to annoy him even further.

«Miss Lux.» He started facing away and putting down the cutlery. He gently dabbed his lips with a napkin, then turned his torso towards her and looked straight in her eyes.

She had still the same shy yet cheerful expression as when she had offered her hand in vain, unsure on what to say.

«Is there something I may help you with?» He added in a gentle tone, secretly irritated by the figure who had decided to compromise his momentary peace.

«Would you like a forgiveness-soufflé too?» At that answer he faltered sincerely bewildered, wondering if he had misunderstood.

«Excuse me?» Arthemisia clasped her hands behind, leaning slightly forward playfully.

«A forgiveness-soufflé for wasting your time with my lateness and-» She hesitated while a faint note of displeasure mingled with her cheerful expression.

«For having annoyed you, I assume, with that snake-talk?» She concluded by looking away.

The raven composed himself and scrutinizing her from below, analyzing every single word, as if there was some hidden message given how stupid and senseless it sounded to his ears.

«I think you misunderstood, I was just amazed by your considerations, aware of what people usually think.» He replied calmly and the girl's face returned to relax.

«And what you may think, _Mr. Riddle_?» She went on, emphasizing the addition of formality by imitating him. In return he frowned in confusion.

«I recall to have already clarify my position on the matter.»

Misia watched him carefully and her lips parted in a mischievous smile. «Your house symbol is a snake, you can't really think they are mean or manipulative animals.» She objected with conviction, gloating as the conversation had really begun to impatient the Slytherin more and more, transpiring in his next reply.

«You might be surprised how true this thought is.»

The dig hit but didn't hurt the target, it was more of a graze, though clearly felt. She squeezed her fingers tightly, pondering the sentence and absently gazing at Riddle's nearly finished plate.

Just like on the carriage she was undecided about going on.

And just like on the carriage she then decided to keep going.

«I'm afraid we are once again at odds.» She let go of the hands, then rejoined them in front fiddling with her thumbs, the Prefect instead curled his lips in expectation with pride.

«One doesn’t born evil or manipulative, I believe you may become over time, depending on how you grow up, the ideas you come into contact with, the treatments received. Even so, I think that one doesn’t necessarily have to exceed in one of the two or both.» Then she looked up, mirroring her blue eyes in the deep, inquiring green ones of him.

She caught the tense irritation that he must have struggled to hide since her appearance but didn’t answer, thus indicating that the conversation was over for him. Again.

«Hey Misia, I thought you were already back at your table!» Mira appeared awakening her from the exchange of glances with Riddle, who turned concentreting to his plate.

«Soon the Prefects will take the first-years around the castle, about that-» She pointed the Gryffindor table where Alan had started waving to get noticed, gesturing for her to join him.

«I think he's calling for the same reason and to give you the schedule of your lessons in advance.»

She thanked the brunette for letting her know, apologizing for getting up without warning.

«Don't worry, I'm in a great mood after that dessert! Oh, I took a peek at my schedule and guess what? We’ll have Transfiguration together tomorrow at the third hour!» She reassured her and Misia smiled happily at the news, at least for that hour she would have had a friendly face around.

«Yes, but woe to you if you turn your snake against me!» The Gryffindor burst out laughing because of how Mira had gone from a state of euphoria to one far too serious to be really considered as such, with that cute little face of hers.

«I'll do my best to contain him, even if strangers make him a little hungry, you know.» She ended grinning at her disbelief.

«See you tomorrow then, thanks for everything.» Mira nodded greeting her in turn to rejoin her companions.

Before leaving the Slytherin table she directed one last glance at the raven who had just resumed eating, feeling guilty for interrupting him so abruptly with her nonsense. Of course he couldn’t stand her.

«See you around I guess, thank you too and have a good evening.» She said sincerely but without expecting any response, then retraced the short route to the Gryffindor tables where Falloak was waiting for her, looking sideways and feigning offense.

«Was I so boring that I seriously made you retreat among the Slytherins?»

Misia rolled her eyes at the joke but tried to smile. «Sorry, I only wanted to greet one of the Hufflepuffs.»

She took the sheet with the schedules of her lessons, content to read “ _Charms”_ at the first hour.

Luckily the professor would have had no reason to force her to introduce herself in class, having already met.

Meanwhile the redhead stared at her as if she had just lied.

«Well, than I didn't know that Tom Riddle had changed into Hufflepuffs.» The pinkish-haired girl raised her head, surprised by the annoyed tone with which he had uttered the sentence.

«What’s the matter?» she didn’t understand what the Head Boy was implying.

«I'll give you some advice, Lux.»

Arthemisia's sarcasm would have gladly took over, making clear to the boy how little used she was to follow other people's advice. Especially if they were given by someone she had talked to for just two minutes.

Alan leaned towards her as if he intended to reveal an important secret.

«Stay away from Riddle, it’s for your own good.»

She frowned, wanting to ask what he was talking about or the reason for all this hatred towards Riddle and his house but she was forced to postpone, having been joined by another Gryffindor who introduced herself as a Prefect too, urging her to go and start the tour of the castle.

Arthemisia was bound to follow, but not before casting an uncertain glance to the Head Boy.

She would have never deny how little talkative and unfriendly the raven seemed to be, yet there was something about him that instigated her to seek dialogue, the want of discover him as some kind of foreign land and, being a former Thunderbird, the scent of a possible adventure and heated curiosity were enough to intrigue her.

Furthermore, she had never liked rumors, having often turned out to be lies. She knew something about it.

Misia walked away with her Prefect, peering one last time at the Slytherin table.

_I will listen to words only spoken by your eyes_

She thought, definitively leaving the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Good evening and thanks to anyone who has reached the end of this first chapter._
> 
> _I’ll be honest, I formerly started to write this in Italian being my mother language but always wanted to write it in English, since I mainly read English fanfiction and love it as a language._
> 
> _That’s why, I beg you, if you see errors of any kind I’d be really pleased if you let me know, so that I can manage to improve my skills and use of the language._
> 
> _The original story was on a kind of hiatus, needed time to recollect ideas and inspiration but I’m not gonna leave it unfinished, I swear._
> 
> _I wrote almost seven chapter in Italian, It’ll take some time to translate but I’ll do my best trying to do both, being a little easier having to translate from something I already put down in my mother language._
> 
> _Last but not last, I named all my chapter after songs, this one for example is named after Iridescent by Linkin Park. The word itself explains some of Arthemisia’s traits, than the lyrics of the song are particularly relevant to what’s up on her mind._
> 
> _If there’s anything more you wish to know I’m super talkative and open to any suggestion!_
> 
> _Hope to see you in the next chapter as well, if not I thank you again and wish you a good day, or a good night since here it’s almost midnight._
> 
> **_Sincerely, Lucy._ **


	2. I'll Be Good

Even if the thought of exploring up and down that castle drove her crazy, Arthemisia was really looking forward to throw herself on a soft and cosy bed as quickly as she could.

_I will definitely be wandering these corridors for the entire first month at least._

She thought, reaching the Gryffindor common room.

It made her feels so warm and welcomed, upholstered in red, with a few paintings here and there, comfortable armchairs and a sofa located right in front of a lit fireplace.

Two entrances led respectively to the male and female dorms, immediately heading towards the latter. The four-poster beds were arranged in a circular manner and the red color also dominated that room too.

Misia walked towards the last free of them, next to which to her surprise Richie's case was already waiting for her.

«Excuse me!»

She whirled around feeling a hand touching her shoulder, meeting the second pair of green eyes of the day, a bit darker, and blonde hair elegantly styled in a side-braid.

Arthemisia smiled, starting to introduce herself but the girl cut her off instantly.

«I hope you don't mind if we put your things there but-» She stopped glancing at the case containing the snake. «Some of us didn't feel very safe sleeping next to a snake, you know...»

The pinkish-haired girl noticed that the other Gryffindors had also turned to listen and she tried not to pay much attention keeping an understanding tone.

«Yeah it's okay, I understand.» She answered turning to focus on the one in front of her.

«But I assure you that he's really harmless and he's used to people, in Ilvermorny-»

« _It's_ still a snake.» Again she couldn’t finish the sentence cause the girl had immediately put her hands forward. Misia spread her lips, aware that reasons weren't needed, and the girl went back to her friends.

She looked at them a few seconds before reaching her spot, sitting cross-legged on the sheets and taking the small case with her friend inside.

A white, spotted face immediately peeked out from the fake hollow trunk where the creature was resting, staring at his owner with bright red eyes and hissing slightly.

«Looks like it's still just you and me for now, huh?» Turning her back, she opened the case enough to let the little reptile sneaking out, who went to settle on her lap and stroked her fingers with his muzzle, as if he could almost understand the girl’s mood.

She chuckled at the soft contact of Richie's tongue as he crawled slowly up to her arms.

«Better going to sleep early tonight, I can't risk of being late on my first lesson.» She said absorbed, playing a little with her friend before carefully place him in the terrarium wishing goodnight.

She quickly changed and unmade the bed, throwing dead weight on it and curling up.

Tomorrow would have been another day, she would have seen Mira again and start her new life, even if until that moment she hadn't started in the best way.

However, Arthemisia Lux was known to be an hopeless, romantic dreamer.

The lights went out and she let the darkness gently envelop her, allowing herself a well-deserved rest.

* * *

The next morning she managed to wake up perfectly on time, ready for breakfast and in a great mood.

Having said goodbye to Richie, with the promise of coming back to pick him up after lunch, she hopped happily to the Great Hall with the books clutched to her chest. She had left her long hair loose, free to sway due to her flow as if she had just come out of a fairy tale.

After taking a seat at the Gryffindor’s table, she dived into the tray of freshly baked muffins and chocolate cookies, filling the plate.  
She poured a cup of hot milk adding a few drops of coffee and, satisfied, she dipped a biscuit ready for the first bite.

«I am pleased to note you don't lack hunger even in the early morning, Miss Lux.»

A familiar voice roused her, noticing the figure sitting opposite. «Good morning you too, _Head Boy_.» She replied, returning the formality.

«Just Alan is fine, really!» He giggled, ignoring how much more interested she was to her muffin than chatting.

«You might call me Misia, then I might consider doing the same.» In return the boy put a hand through his hair to fix them, winking at her and whispering a low “ _touché”_.

«Which lessons do you have?» He asked, then Misia, after having a bite of the muffin, took out the lesson sheet. «Two hours of Charms, then one of Potions and Transfiguration after lunch.»

Alan also glanced at his schedule in the meantime. «And for the additional courses do you have any idea?»

She took a sip of her milky coffee in a thoughtful attitude, despite having already choose them. «Surely Cure of Magical Creatures, then Divination and The Dueling Club, I suppose?»

The ginger gave her a smile, putting his list back in place. «Not interested in Muggle Studies?»

At that question she burst out laughing, earning a good crooked look from the boy.

«I think of being already well-acquainted with that field, I'd rather spend time on something new.» The Head Boy then changed expression to a more inquisitive one and Misia felt obliged to explain. «I'm Muggle-born, Alan.»

Rather surprised at first, he sighed almost reassured by the news. «Would have never guessed with that _eccentric color_.» He replied pointing the girl’s hair, who blinked in agreement. «It’s not conventional, I admit, but I’ve always found it rather romantic.»

Alan nodded silently while finishing his croissant, then he got up gathering his things.

«Can I trust on you for any question about Muggles then?» She acted all haughty and mighty before chuckling in agreement, after which they waved goodbye to each other.

She stayed a little more to finish her breakfast, until she felt sufficiently fed and ready to leave the Great Hall. Fortunately she remembered the floor, even if getting to the classroom was more complicated than expected because of the _stairs whose liked to change._  
She coped with it just in time and took her seat in the Gryffindor wing to the right half of the classroom.

They would have had lesson with the Ravenclaws and while checking all the new faces she was immediately struck by one in particular.

Skin as fair as snow and icy blue eyes, highlighted by a black eyeshadow which, combined with the thick and long dark lashes, gave her gaze a remarkable magnetic depth. The plump lips, in dark pink tones, curled in a mischievous smile towards her, probably due to the careful exam she had just received.  
  


She took a lock of her long orange hair between her fingers, raising it slightly while looking straight at the pinkish-haired girl.  
  
_«Great choice.»_ She managed to read her lips.  
Misia smiled friendly returning the compliment, that girl radiated a strong aura. She liked her right away.

«Very well guys, I hope you have enjoyed your summer rest sufficiently and that you all are ready for the new year, especially in view of the upcoming O.W.L.s.» Professor Zenis cleared his throat and set at the back of the classroom, scrutinizing them one by one and rubbing his hands impatiently.

«So, we’ll start with a review of your previous years, I want you to choose a spell from those learned so far, describe it and then demonstrate it. Let's begin.» He called several students from the different rows who in turn stood up doing the task.  
Misia wrote everything she could on her notebook, although she knew many of them already, thinking that in the future it would have certainly come in handy for a quick refresh, then she heard her name being pronounced and, taken aback, she suddenly got up from her seat with a vaguely bewildered expression.

«Miss Lux, your turn.»

She faltered.  
She had been so busy writing that she hadn't thought about the possibility of being called and hadn't prepared any spell to show. Her silence caused some giggles all around which didn’t help her to think calmly.

«Silence please.» Rinspell warned the students, looking back at Arthemisia.

«Well, there’s the Episkey charm.» She answered with the first that came to her mind and the professor raised an eyebrows examining her. «It stops nosebleeds and heals micro-fractures.» She added, fearing that his attentive gaze was due to her uncertainty.

«And can you cast it, Miss Lux?» He then asked with the same authoritative voice with which he had lectured her classmates. «Yes, although I don't think there is any way we can do it now, professor.»

Rinspell then approached her holding a sheet of paper. «If you’re so certain, then...»

Misia jumped a little seeing the professor deliberately cut himself on the hand with the paper, extending the arm in front of her waiting for the execution.

Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she took a deep breath to calm down and pointed the wand to the small cut that had started to bleed; with a slow movement she uttered the spell and soon the wound began to heal until disappearing.  
  
The professor smiled satisfied, clasping his hands behind the back. «In our school it is learned on the seventh year, Miss Lux, and I’m almost sure it's the same in Ilvermorny too.»

Arthemisia nodded shyly confirming his assumptions. «I had a friend among the Healers who thought It might come in handy.»

Rinspell broke eye contact, walking back to his desk silently, then turned to look the students. «A perfect execution, Miss Lux, ten points to Gryffindor!» He added, and a series of excited applause filled the classroom, cheering up the mood of the girl.

The short break ended, leaving room for the lesson so she began taking notes again, undisturbed. Professor Zenis took care to clarify any doubts of his students in a very exhaustive way, she was sure she would have made great steps thanks to his teachings.  
  
At the end of the two hours she got ready to leave the place but, as soon as she reached the threshold, a female voice called for her.

«Seems like I’ll finally have someone to compete with during Charms.»

She recognized right away the flashy orange on her left but when she turned around, expecting to come across with the girl's blue eyes, she stumbled into her shoulder instead. Forced to raise her head a little, she met the same, previously, sly smile.

« I really like Charms but I’m nothing special, I get along better with magical creatures.» She admitted to the Ravenclaw's displeasure.

«Rinspell doesn't gift points randomly, Lux.» They went down the stairs together and suddenly the girl remembered that she had not yet introduced herself. «I'm Viska Quiverbat, anyway. The dauntless Ravenclaw of the school!»

Arthemisia laughed at the final addition, being careful not to fall down the steps. «And you already know mine, I guess. Call me Misia if you prefer.»

Reaching the first floor, Viska started to take her leave but the Gryffindor stopped her. «Wait! Could you remind me where Potions class is held?» The girl chuckled before giving her directions, then waved her goodbyes and the Misia continued on her own path.

She went through a couple of hallways and down the stairs a few more times before reaching the basement, following some students of her own house to what must have been the classroom. The atmosphere was gloomy, lit by a few torches along the walls and a faint smell of dampness filled the room.  
In stark contrast with that place there was the figure of the teacher, gloating, with a big accommodating smile printed on his face as he greeted each new student who peeped past the entrance.  
When he caught a glimpse of Arthemisia's rosy hair he hurried to her.

«Good morning Miss Lux, I’m Horace Slughorn! It's always a pleasure to meet new faces here at Hogwarts!» Fully dressed in a dark-colored tartan jacket and waistcoat, despite his elderly appearance he gave the impression that his soul had never aged. The round green eyes inspected her with interest and curiosity, frowning, making his wrinkles more visible.

«The pleasure’s all mine, professor.» She hinted, waiting for him to keep going.

«Hope you’ll do well in Potions, Miss Lux, but be sure to ask if you need a hand, are we clear?» He finished, then went quickly towards another student who, to Misia's surprise, was none other than Tom Riddle. She realized they would have had lesson with the Slytherins and that both houses had already divided between the pews, two by two.  
She opted for the first free seat next to a blond-haired boy, absorbed in reading the course book.

«Excuse me, is it empty seat?» She asked gaining his attention. The young man wrinkled his nose examining her from head to toe, than took a quick look around and, after noting that there were no other places, sighed in frustration.

«I don't have much choice.» His contemptuous tone didn’t escape her gaze but she bit her tongue in advance, in order to avoid any hypothetical and heated debate.  
Upon closer inspection, she realized he was the same boy sitting next to the raven during the banquet, wondering why they hadn't sat close together on that occasion as well.

«Very well, I won't remind you the importance of the O.W.L.s again, I'm sure the previous teachers have told you enough about it. We'll start the lesson right away!» He burst out enthusiastically, pulling a glass vial containing a bright green liquid out of the pantry, shaking it slightly in front of his eyes.

«Who can tell me _what_ this is?»

Arthemisia shrugged, not having the slightest idea. She could only praying he wouldn't have called her to test her like Rinspell had done.  
A hand went up to the left of the classroom and everyone, except Misia's partner, turned in that direction.

«I’m quite sure it’s the “Wiggenweld Potion”, professor.» A Slytherin girl answered, with long straight light brown hair, perfectly groomed pink skin, heart-shaped lips spread in a confident smile, and although she could not make out the color, her eyes had a very sensual sharp cut.

«Excellent Miss Cutter! And let's see-» Slughorn turned his attention to the figure sitting next to her.

«Tom, my boy, tell me! Which are the effects?»

Misia leaned out a little searching for Riddle, who with extreme tranquility and the hint of a smile replied. «It’s a powerful healing potion used to heal injuries, or reverse the effects of a Sleeping Draught.»

The professor fixed some his white and gray tufts, admiring the two students with satisfaction. «Great, really great! Five points to each other for Slytherin!»

The pinkish-haired girl deduced from the teacher’s attitude how much he doted the raven, smiling spontaneously in his direction too, as if to compliment him. In return he kept his composure, blank, immediately diverting the gaze.

«Now, I want you all to prepare this potion, you can find the instructions in the third chapter of your book. Please be careful!»

The silence was easily replaced by students' shouting, each intent on approaching the new potion and Misia realized how many gaps she actually had in the subject. She had never been a top grade in Potions, luckily for her in Ilvermorny it wasn't even a so popular but now she was in a rather uncomfortable position.

She opened the book trying to carefully read each passages, undecided on what to do.  
She took a peek at the Slytherin next to her, who had already started adding the Flobberworm mucus to the Boom Berry juice; she tried to keep up with him, imitating every action with quick glances at the recipe, until she realized she was lost.

Seriously afraid of blowing everything up, she knew he was her last resort.

« Okay, sorry to bother you again but listen-» She started, turning to the boy who in the meantime carried on the task. «I’m a total mess in this subject, a real total mess. I have no idea what I’m doing or what I have done and I’m afraid I’ll blow up the entire class.»

The boy faced her abruptly, looking at her with a mixture of disappointment and serious concern, especially because of the shaking with which she had _sincerely exposed the problem_.  
He leaned over the cauldron to have a check, brushing aside a few blonde locks, unpleasantness painted all over the face.

«It will never be complete.» He confessed shaking the head.

«I swear to talk with Slughorn about my lack of experience but please, I don't want it to explode, I'm pretty sure you don't want it either.» She replied not givin up and the poor boy sighed again, surrendering to the evidence.

Surely he wanted anything but to be covered in a green, smelly, sticky substance.

«Fix it with a larger dose of Moly Root Powder and add the essence of Dittany, immediately, _without_ _mixing_.» He remarked well the end of the sentence and the Gryffindor followed his commands without flinching.

The Slytherin soon found himself having to look after the both of them, hoping for nothing to go wrong, keeping to issue instructions. «Now _slowly_ pour the Salamander blood, stir everything once and insert the Lionfish spines, after that _do not touch it for any reason_.»

She did as she was told, waiting for the smoke to dissipate and compare the two results. The boy’s potion was of a nice bright green while hers was of a far too dull color, not even akin to green anymore.

Slughorn made his way among the tables, observing the different outcomes. Misia wished so bad to become a ghost and sink into the floor, reading the bitterness in the teacher’s eyes, intent on wondering what she had actually brewed.  
Thank goodness the lesson would have ended up soon.

«Thank you for sparing me a worse outcome.» She said to the blond-haired boy as they cleared their posts.

«I suppose I did a favor more to myself than to you.» The Gryffindor smiled despite the annoyance that leaked from his words.

«Alright everyone, remember to study Chapter Five for next time!» The professor announced the end of the lesson and Misia took the opportunity to join him, while the other students gradually left the classroom.

«Excuse me professor, may we talk for a moment?»

The elderly teacher smiled gently at her giving his consent.

«I haven't been totally honest, I'm actually quite behind with this class schedule.» She continued mortified and the professor's expression changed to one of slight surprise.

«In Ilvermorny the hours of Potions were less, givin more space to Cure of Magical Creatures. I'm not so skilled in the subject and I can’t risk to not exceed the O.W.L.s.» She spoke quickly, perhaps moved by a certain panic at the realization of the upcoming exams, but hoped that he had understood.

Slughorn looked down a little thoughtfully, shaking his hands in search of a solution. «This certainly explains today’s end product, Miss Lux.»

Misia bit her lips embarrassed without divert the attention from the teacher, hoping for any kind of option.

«I guess class hours won’t be enough, you might need some tutoring.» As soon as he finished the sentence his eyes lit up caught by a flash of genius, aiming over her shoulders. «Tom, Miss Cutter, could you kindly come here for a moment?»

Arthemisia turned her gaze to the two students who reached for them.

«Yes professor?» Asked the brunette giving her a quick bored look, almost striking her with fierce amber eyes.

«Miss Lux needs some help to catch up with our schedule.» At those words the brunette refrained from snorting, sensing what he was going to imply.

«You are my best students, sure you already know, I was wondering if you were available to give her some tutoring. Of course I understand the year will be busy for everyone-»

Cutter _cut_ him off immediately wearing his most displeased expression. «Forgive me professor but as you said this year will be more difficult because of the exams, I can't afford wasting my time.» It was pretty obvious to the pinkish-haired girl that the Slytherin would have never even agreed to share her own oxygen within her, not understanding all that bad blood since she hadn't done anything to her yet.

«I understand Miss Cutter.» 

The girl greeted the teacher and walked away leaving the classroom, so Slughorn stared at Riddle who still hadn't said a word.

«Of course, it goes without saying that I'd take this into account if you accept the offer.» He added chuckling, but Arthemisia was of a completely different opinion.

If a stranger had so categorically refused to give her a hand, he _certainly_ would have not agreed. She was aware of hadn’t made any good impression on him.

«There’s no problem professor, I’ll find another way to-»

«I accept.»

Amazed she looked at him.  
He was motionless, like marble stone, except for his lips.

«Helping a student in need is among a Prefect’s duties, after all.» He adorn the sentence with such a gentle and delicate smile that Misia almost missed a beat, realizing perhaps for the first time how charming he actually was.

Slughorn looked very pleased with the answer and reassured him that he would had got credit for the time spent. «You’ll see Miss Lux! With my Tom you’ll exceed in the subject in no time!»

The Gryffindor tried to return the enthusiasm thanking them both, without earning any answer from the raven who took his leave too and abruptly left the room.

Misia retrieved her school text from the desk and followed him at a brisk pace, calling him several times until impatiently he stopped walking and turned around with that haughty gaze to which she already seemed to have grown accustomed.

«Thank you for accepting.» She said a little breathlessness. «But why? I thought you couldn't stand me.»

Riddle twisted the wand through his fingers without breaking eye contact.

«That’s right indeed.» He was straight, filling her up with more doubts.  
He could have done as the other girl and living her to rot in her own cauldron, even if at the risk of ending up in an involuntary struggle due to her total inexperience.

«As I told the professor, helping a student in need is among a Prefect’s duties.» he preceded her before she could ask for more. It was all about image than?  
he hadn't done it for her and it was pretty clear, but why did it matter so much to him?

«Well, whatever the reasons, thanks anyway, I promise I'll try to be a little more bearable.»

The raven raised an eyebrow staring at her sideways. «I doubt it.»

Misia stood still a few seconds looking at him, then burst into a thunderous laugh leaving him confused.

«I give you credit, it was a nice answer.»

He didn’t understand what could be so funny about his defiant attitude, yet the Gryffindor didn’t seem disturbed at all, on the contrary, she thought it almost likeable.

She knew that getting along with him wasn’t going to be an easy task but his perfect manners and the way he kept trying to turn off her excitement, gave her the opposite result.  
Perhaps it was precisely because they looked so different.

She started to approach him until they were once again side by side, with a small grin. «So, I think it's lunchtime. No forgivness-soufflé, I swear.»

Silent and icy he stared at her, while that smirk showed no sign of disappearing. «I'll let you finish undisturbed this time.» And with decision she get over him continuing towards the staircase, not before having turned a second time in a cheerful and carefree pirouette.

More than a promise, It gave him the certainty of a possible playback of that episode.  
Tom still had no clue of how deafening her presence could become.  
For the moment he thought of her as bizarre creature, naive and far too feisty for his tastes.


	3. Spirits

After Potions she went to the Great Hall to have a light lunch, not so hungry due to her previous breakfast. That way she finished even faster and went to retrieve Richie as promised.

As soon as she had reached the dorms she was delighted in finding them empty; at least no one would’ve objected seeing her pulling the snake out of the case.

«Hi precious one, hope you had an exciting morning.» She said wryly, lifting the lid to let the little animal slide down her arm and slip into one of her sleeves. 

He slightly tickled her making her laugh, particularly when he peeked out on her shoulder from under the cloak. «Someone seems ready for a little adventure.» Receiving a hiss in response she than left the room.

She would’ve had almost an hour before Transfiguration, and she thought about spending that time in the courtyard, reading a few chapters for the next lesson.

She managed to find a quiet place in the shade of a large tree, sitting on the roots and opening the book to have a read.

«What about learning how to grow you a pair of beautiful sharp fangs, Richie?» The snake crawled out slowly, going down to the text as if he really meant to read it, then turned his muzzle towards her showing his tongue a couple of times. 

«Don't sweat it, you are the deadliest being, I really mean it!» She betrayed herself giggling happily. Sometimes it looked like he could really understand her and Misia liked to think so.

He had been of great comfort during her years in Ilvermorny, so it was obvious that he was more than just a pet to her.

Richie showed his disappointment looking anywhere but her, however when the Gryffindor gently rubbed his head he surrendered and crouched on top of the book.

«Richie, I can't read this way.» She commented but the little reptile showed no intention of moving away, so she leaned her back against the log, observing the rest of the courtyard thoughtfully.

The faint autumn breeze made her relaxing and squinting as Richie suddenly raised his muzzle, curiously, hissing slightly. 

She caught a glimpse of Tom Riddle and the blond-haired boy of Potions passing through the porch. They probably hadn't had lunch yet.   
Misia stroked the snake with her knuckles, thinking that he went anxious due to other people approching around and continued to enjoy that peace.

Surely she hadn’t chosen the best moment to isolate herself, cause a hand landed on her shoulder followed by a loud  _ "there you are!" _ which made both her and Richie jump.   
Mira's sly face showed soon after, sitting down casually in front of her, until she noticed the beast staring straight into her.

«Um, I thought you were alone.» She briefly apologized, hoping not to have made him nervous.

«I'd say the company just got better now.» Misia replied, smiling, but the brunette still had her eyes focused on Richie, feeling a little unease.

«He's no dog of course, but if you're gentle he might accept your forgiveness.» She added, motioning to bring her hand under the snake's muzzle.

Uncertain at first she decided to try and, to her surprise, the reptile slowly moved towards her fingers cautiously, sticking out his tongue to get informations, then curled up again on Misia's legs. «Apologies accepted! You will see, after a while he might even let you hold him.»

Mira smiled at the small goal before asking the girl about the earlier lessons. «Well, I managed not to blow up the entire class, so I'd say okay. I think Riddle hates me though.» The brunette burst out laughing bluntly. «Don't worry, he probably hates everyone here, even if he says otherway.»

Misia then placed the snake under her cloak and closed the book. «Who knows, Slughorn asked both him and a certain Cutter to tutor me.» The Hufflepuff suddenly became more interested in her new friend's leaks. «Really? They accepted?» In return she shook her head. 

«Not the girl, like  _ absolutely _ not but yeah, he accepted. Wasn’t enthusiastic at all.» She ended, giggling at the memory of their brief conversation. The brunette gave her a mischievous look instead. «You’ve just arrived and you’ll already have the chance to be alone with Riddle, I'm impressed Lux!»

Arthemisia looked at her a little confused as she got up from the ground to start walking with Mira towards the porch. «The dear Prefect of Slytherin is perhaps one of the most coveted students in our school.»

The Gryffindor sure wasn’t blind, he was definitely a handsome boy with an unusual charm; learning that he was even the young promise of Hogwarts wasn’t so unbelievable.

«He seems an interesting person, has a rather unique character.» She observed crossing the threshold of the entrance, making sure that the snake was well hidden.

« _ Unique  _ isn't exactly the term I'd use.» The Hufflepuff chuckled, leading the way for her.

Once inside Misia was taken by surprise by the arrival of a small creature who flew towards them. She narrowly dodged whatever it was, till the mysterious newcomer lowered in front of Mira, resting on her arm while staring insistently.

«Yeah, you did well Woody, you’ll have your prize after class!» She exclaimed tickling him under the beak. 

The pinkish-haired girl realized he was a small owl with a two-tone plumage, white and brownish, round golden eyes and a curved spout of such a shape that it gave the impression of smiling.

«May I introduce you Woody, my fellow adventurer. Don’t worry, he doesn’t mind snakes.»

Misia giggled stroking his chest. He had the same cheerful expression as the brunette.

Reached the class they chose to seats in the second row, while Professor Dumbledore, already close to his desk, waited for everyone to settle down.

Mira dropped her owl on the wooden counter and Arthemisia opened her cloak a little allowing Richie to sneak out quietly, checking the new area. The Hufflepuff looked at him, smiling at the way his head turned left and right, decidedly interested and perhaps even a little bewildered, just like his owner.

«you really are birds of a feather, apart from scales of course.» She mocked getting the girl’s attention, who didn’t deny the evidence at all, brushing Richie’s thin and scaly body with her index finger.

One second later a little scream rose from the next seats making everyone turn around. With great regret, Arthemisia realized that most of the students were staring at the snake with horrified expressions.    
The Gryffindor was thus surrounded by numerous unclear and worried glances.

«What the hell is a snake doing here? It's disgusting!» A student asked, giving her accusing eyes.   
Misia heard Richie hissing softly as he crawled close to her fingers, casting a very annoyed look at the boy.

«Just like your attitude, Griffiths, but none of us have ever complained. Until now I guess.» Mira answered to her own classmate, surprising the Gryffindor but voices all around began to rise and the teacher cleared his throat to recall them, keeping a solemn aura.

«Miss Lux received the Headmaster's permission to keep her pet. Her old teachers guaranteed that the creature is docile and has never bitten anyone. The deal is done, I’d like to start the lesson now.» He scrutinized them one by one, without admitting replies and Misia understood how much that professor could be as good as tough.

The pinkish-haired girl sent a thankful smile first to Dumbledore, then to Mira who shook her hand in affection. She was happy to have immediately found a person with whom she could get along without fear, one so cheerful and kind.    
She hoped it would be the beginning of a sincere friendship.

After the initial bickering, the lesson continued with another review of the previous topics. Misia couldn't help but think how repetitive the first days of school always were, except for the few events she would have gladly done without.   
She scribbled on her notebook, stroking Richie every now and then, while the Hufflepuff seemed all too thrilled and captured by the lesson rather than holding any conversations. It had to be her favorite subject.

The first hour was quite heavy but luckily she was on par with the course, while during the second the teacher allowed them to do some practice.

«Are you going to turn Richie into a branch?» Mira asked after successfully transfiguring her bird into binoculars.

«Absolutely not, your owl could take advantage of it.» She answered, making her laugh and offering to transform Woody back. The owl looked a bit dazed but had returned perfectly intact to his original shape, adjusting his plumage.

Between one spell and another, they took the opportunity to chat a little.    
So, Arthemisia discovered that Mira lived in Blockley, a small village in the countryside belonging to the district of Cotswold, in the south-west of England and that she loved being surrounded by nature.

She also revealed she enjoyed scaring the kids in the area, during her childhood, by telling them strange tales about a kelpie who, according to her, used to live along the banks of the village river.

«My mother did nothing but punish me all the time, I just couldn’t help it.»

That she had a peppery temper was evident, but terrifying poor Muggle children seemed to have been her favorite pastime.

«I've calmed down over the years, I think, unless you touch my friends.» And pointed the boy from whom she had defended her, belonging to Hufflepuff too, while curving her lips maliciously. «I'm sure he already knew I thought those things, now he has proofs.»

The conversation was interrupted by the Teacher’s arrival, right next to Arthemisia, observing both in silence as if to imply they had been caught wasting time.

«I swear we have practiced, Professor!» The Hufflepuff immediately tried to dissuade him, backed by the Gryffindor who quickly nodded to confirm. Dumbledore looked at them a couple of times before giving the brunette an almost affectionate gaze.

«I won’t doubt it, Miss Cromwell, it reassures me to see that you have already put our new student at ease and, Miss Lux, try to pay no mind to what has happened.» The pinkish-haired girl became serious, feeling sorry for her little friend but tried to appear confident in front of the professor, who meanwhile moved one foot forward to get closer. «Not everyone are able to go beyond appearances, in my opinion it can be a great talent.»

That man had given her good and reassuring vibes from their first meeting but the more she listened to him the more they were confirmed.   
He walked away to check other students’ progresses, followed by Misia’s gaze while the brunette breathed a sigh of relief at the narrow escape.

«He’s my favorite, totally.» She commented lost in thought, while Mira just nodded in return with a roguish smile, fully understanding. About ten minutes later the second hour ended and the brunette ordered Woody to return to the owlery, flying away from the classroom.

«I have to bring him back manually, unfortunately.» The Gryffindor pointed out, placing her snake near the shoulder, always well hidden.   
Mira then informed her that she would have finished with ancient runes as last subject of that day, asking which course she had chosen instead. 

«Well, I should have Divination if I'm right.» She pulled the sheet with the daily program out of her pocket, taking a quick peek.

«You need to reach the North Tower then, see you for dinner?» Misia agreed, greeting her friend before walking briskly to her dorm.   
She was holding the books under her arm and the list of lessons in one hand, reading those of the following day as she made her way up the various stairs, hoping they would not suddenly decide to change.

«Yes! Tomorrow I’ll have Care of Magical Creatures, can't wait!» She hummed loudly, hopping happily while turning the corner of a hallway until, too careless, she bumped into someone abruptly.   
A single book fell from her, but the ones of the poor stranger fell all to the ground and she bent down quickly to help.

«I’m so sorry, really!» She picked the first one on hand, reading its title: Unfogging the Future.   
A second hand reached the opposite end, yanking a little to let her go and the girl looked up, finally focusing on who he was. She smiled slightly.

«Hi.» Her innocent and sorrowful tone didn’t affect the bored and annoyed expression of the raven in front of her, keep trying to steal away the book from her fingers.

«Yeah, sorry again…» She mumbled embarrassed, letting go of the book and quickly handing him the other two trying to get up. Before she actually could, Richie showed himself from his hiding place, crawling slowly towards the Prefect.   
The latter carefully examined the snake, frowning a little.

«Richie, what are you doing?» She urged him to return, with very poor results and the little animal continued his inspection intrigued by the boy, hissing. 

Riddle raised an eyebrow, noticing how he was approaching the hand that was still holding the last book, cautiously. When the reptile was fairly close, he pushed away carelessly, arranging the school text on top of the others.

«He seems to like you.» She stated, taking him gently from the ground, still visibly attracted by the Slytherin. Instead, Riddle turned his attention to the girl, eyeing her up and down in a proud pose. «One might think.»

Misia tenderly tickled Richie's head, who returned to focus on her. «We’re on the same page.»    
The Slytherin Prefect shook his head to one side, lifting the eyebrows as an attempt to mock her. «Sure.»

She brought Richie back under her cloak, giggling at the cold and brief answers of the boy who, despite everything, was still there. «You are always so talkative, I can hardly keep up with you.» She teased merrily while Riddle's deep green eyes grew intimidating.

«Miss Lux, despite the Principal's permission, I don't think you are allowed to carry around a snake. I might have to detract points from your house.» He warned her, trying to appear threatening and superior by reminding her of his role; that only had the opposite effect on the pinkish-haired girl, even more amused.

«I just finished Transfigurations, guess I had a good reason to get him out.» She said, shrugging her shoulders casually and barely flanking the boy's figure, highlighting their considerable height difference.

«I strongly advise you not to take it lightly, Miss Lux. I hate to repeat myself.»

Misia passed him, turning like she had done during their third exchange after Potions, with a strange glim in the eye. «Yet you looked so interested in Richie. You didn't pull right away.»

The vivacity with which she constantly addressed him, seemed able to move him from his composure, revealing the extreme boredom and annoyance he felt in talking to others;  _ that _ , in a certain sense, pleased her.

Riddle raised the corner of his mouth in a smile that was anything but cheerful and reassuring, moving a few inches closer to her face. «He’s not a cute little rabbit, his nature will never change.» For a brief moment he caught his own reflection in the girl’s clear blue eyes, which made no sign of wanting to give up and leave him the satisfaction of backing away first.

«Sure, it doesn't either mean friendship cannot arise between creatures of a different nature.» There was a certain note of naivety in her reasoning, all too simple and spontaneous, which, according to the girl, riled him up a lot. She just couldn't understand why.

«Very unlikely.» He ended the conversation retracing his steps but before he could went too far Arthemisia replied. «But  _ not impossible _ !» It was already the second time she had used that word with him.

She resumed her way towards the dorms to leave Richie and the unnecessary books down, taking the only one needed for Divination.

She hurried up a little in late due to the minutes lost during that meeting, mentally slapping herself for not having take advantage of that opportunity and asked him  _ where _ , in the tower,  _ was the classroom located _ .

_ Memorizing all of these routes will be a problem. _

Arriving near the area she looked around for a while, until she caught sight of an orange-haired head in the distance, recognizing her immediately. «Viska!»

The Ravenclaw, hearing her name, turned to Misia giving her a broad smile.

At her side was another girl of the same house, a little shorter than her with a very dark complexion, in perfect contrast with the milky one of her companion.

Long curls, of a beautiful dark brown, flowed down over her breasts, some arranged in little braids here and there which framed her oval face.

Her eyes’ cut reminded the ones of Cutter but the gaze was extremely sweet and elegant, reinforced by a pair of expressive hazel irises.

Her plump lips also parted in an accommodating smile as they reached the Gryffindor, introducing herself. «I'm Lauryn Bloodlock, very pleased to meet you. Wanted to congratulate for your performance in Charms, Rinspell was really impressed!»

Arthemisia reciprocated, remembering she also had spotted her among the other students during that lesson, but was immediately drawn to Viska's unusual hair color.

_ Not that pink is any less bizarre. _

She thought trying not to laugh, while the two girls invited her to continue with them as they had all chosen the same course.

To her great joy she would have arrived on time, again, even without having to ask any directions. 

She followed the Ravenclaws without many questions, along a long spiral staircase that led them to a large circular room.

In the center was a red armchair, with a small table next to it and a huge chandelier hanging right above.

Against the walls there were shelves filled with different books, tea cups, crystal balls and any other useful thing for the lesson.

On two stairways there were other tables, covered in red tablecloths, and small armchairs instead of chairs; there was also a burning fireplace, giving her the feeling of being in the Gryffindor Common Room.

«Wanna sit with us?» Viska asked her suddenly, interrupting her wandering eyes.

«With pleasure!»

They settled in the second row waiting for everyone else to do the same, when a voice echoed throughout the room and Misia noticed the presence of the teacher.

«Oh no, I'm afraid she noticed you.» She turned to Lauryn in confusion, trying to understand what she meant while Viska gave her an amused and mischievous smile. 

«Everyone here has passed the “ _ Tarsa Gazer rite” _ , but unfortunately you will have to go through it alone.» Quiverbat explained, the information clearly not enough for the pinkish-haired girl who still had no idea what to expect.

Professor Gazer had very thick charcoal curls, some gray, held in order by a purple sash with gold embroidery; it gave the impression that, without that piece of cloth, her hair would have behaved exactly like a compressed spring.

Her face was thin and very flushed, probably due to the previous vocal effort; round and slightly sunken eyes which seemed haunted, of a dark bottle green that almost lit up when she stared at Arthemisia insistently, stretching her thin lips and inviting her to the center with her.

«It will be tragic, but fun too.» Lauryn concluded trying to encourage her, but the Gryffindor regretted to not have chosen Ancient Runes.

She took a deep breath before getting up, walking uncertainly to the coffee table.

She looked at the lines of classmates standing in front of her, including the three known Slytherins: Cutter, the blond boy whose name she still didn't know, and Riddle, who watched the scene disinterestedly as usual.

Professor Gazer took Misia’s wrist between her thumb and forefinger, analyzing the girl’s hand while brushing its lines with the fingers and squinting in a trance. «Miss Lux, I see deep darkness within since your childhood. Am I right?»

Misia swallowed, looking around visibly out of place and the teacher frowned in an apologetic way. «Oh, I am deeply sorry for your loss… I shall advise you to watch your back, if you aren't careful you could go through the same unpleasant events as Ilvermorny. If not worse.»

She jumped and retracted the hand.

Her expression became a mixture of surprise, disappointment and shame, feeling the curious and perhaps amused glances of the other students, including those of Miss Cutter and a girl sitting next to her. The both of them were clearly commenting in low voices, as well as the blond boy, with a half smile on his lips as he tried to make conversation with Riddle, still uncaring.

When she saw the rather worried looks of the two Ravenclaws however, something snapped inside her.

She lowered her head gasping slightly in shock and, without even bothering to pick up her book, she rushed out of the classroom, hearing Viska's calling in the distance.

She went down the stairs, risking to stumble over and over again, until she quickly reached the corridors of the ground floor.

Leaning against the wall to catch breath, she felt her eyes become involuntarily shiny, wiping them off with the back of the hand to regain composure.

«Miss Lux.» She jerked head up, recognizing that solemn tone, and met the tall, serious figure of Professor Dumbledore.

«I happened to hear your last exchange with Miss Cromwell. You should have Divination, shouldn’t you?» He questioned inquiring while approaching the girl.

She looked at him worriedly realizing she had escaped from the middle of a lesson, so out of the blue, and felt her throat go dry.

«Yes professor, it's just that-» She considered any excuse that might sound believable, curling a lock in her fingers nervously. «I wasn’t feeling well.» After all it wasn't even a lie, she just avoided further explanations.

Dumbledore arched his eyebrows expecting more, then his expression became more understanding, as if he already knew what had happened.

«Madam Gazer certainly has some unusual ways in which she gets to know her students. If it can be of any help, I can assure you that plenty of them have left that classroom during their first lesson. I’ve seen it all.»

Misia let out a soft chuckle, almost happy to have been caught by him. «I don't doubt it, although I'd be more relaxed if  _ certain things _ weren’t disclosed, especially in such a...strange way.»

The teacher stroked his thick beard, appearing engrossed in that action. «So, I suppose you have no intention of going back to class right now.»

The Gryffindor nodded confirming his “doubts”, bowing her head to the side expecting the adult's disappointment.

«Then I would advise you to use the time left to review Potions.»

She blinked, surprised by the lack of scolding and his knowledge on her shortcomings in that subject. She turned a grateful look to Dumbledore while playing with her sleeves.

«Slughorn has informed me, I hope you will catch up in time for the exams.»

Misia smiled, recovering the cheerfulness lost during Divination and straightened her back in an almost theatrical way. «Absolutely yes, professor! I'll try to keep up with everything! Besides I don't have many other choices.» She ended with a hint of embarrassment.

Dumbledore was pleased with the girl's attitude, taking his leave to continue with his business.

On the other hand the pinkish-haired girl walked once again towards the Common Room, determined to make those few hours count, especially since she would have had someone to tutor her.

_ Right! I needed to ask him when he intended to start! _

She pondered along the way.  
Luckily she could still hope to catch Tom Riddle for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _First of all, I'd really like to thanks nt.bored for commenting the last chapters._  
> 
> 
> _It's always a pleasure to read you._
> 
> _It took a little more to translate this one but hope you'll enjoy it._  
> 
> 
> _I'm always open to any question or suggestion so feel free to express yourself!_
> 
> _Wish you all a good night/day wherever you may be and stay safe._
> 
> **_Sincerely, Lucy._ **


	4. Come Around

More than an hour had passed since Divination, a time she had tried to exploit in a qualitative way, studying the next topic of Potions. 

She thought the Gryffindor Common Room would have been the perfect, quiet place to study; after all everyone would have had classes to attend. 

Too bad she wasn't the only one who had decided to skip those hours. 

Sitting in the armchair next the fireplace, she tried in vain not to lose concentration due to the constant chattering of the other students, including some of the girls who had labeled her as  _ strange _ because of her snake.

She snorted, tapping the pages with a pen, aware that she wouldn't have accomplished anything by standing there and brooding. Anyway, it was also late to go to the library. 

_ Maybe I should go out for a while and clear my head. _

She thought, closing the book and lifting up. 

«Miss Lux?»

She turned to the unknown voice: a boy on the threshold of the entrance beckoned her to approach, insistently. 

«Yes?» She replied bewildered, having no clue of who he was. 

«There are two Ravenclaw students looking for you, waiting outside.» Surely he was talking of Viska and Lauryn, so she rushed out. 

She found them right in front of the painting, realizing by their looks they were still slightly worried, probably thanks to her previous behaviour. 

She put on her best smile, advancing quickly to reassure them.

«Hey, I thought the lesson was gonna last longer.»

They exchanged a nervous glance before both looking at her, uncertain on how to start the conversation. «We finished earlier, the teacher gave us a group task to do.» Lauryn explained to her very calmly, tucking one of the many braids behind her ear. 

The pinkish-haired girl nodded in response, visibly embarrassed by what had happened. 

«Are you all right, Misia?» Viska broke the silence, peering at her but without rushing.

«Yes, sorry it’s just-» She stopped to rub her temples a little. «Didn't expect anything like that to happen.»

Lauryn smiled friendly, trying to cheer her up. «When it was my turn, She babbled a lot about my family and what I thought of them, I felt so out of place that I didn't want to take any of her courses ever.»

Arthemisia lowered her chin while stroking the Potions book’s cover, still in her hand. «I was planning the same actually.»

Viska then approached, encircling Misia’s shoulders with an arm, leaning slightly and looking at her with veiled malice. «I'm sure you don't lack the courage to face this unpleasant episode, dear Gryffindor.» 

Misia understood  _ this _ was her way of encouraging. Both had clearly implied there was no need to explain what the professor meant with those words, that no clarification was needed regarding her attitude too.

It made her feel more comfortable. 

Her eyes fell back to Lauryn as she held out the Divination book, letting her return it to its rightful owner. «Thank you.» She smiled moving from Viska's half-embrace, ending up in their midst and twirling princely. «Like nothing had happened!»

All three laughed relieving the tension, then the two Ravenclaw offered to take a walk in the courtyard before dinner. Misia willingly accepted, taking the books back in her room and ending that poor attempt to study.

Getting some fresh air and talking with them would be good for her.

They walked away from the Gryffindor Common Room and reached the large courtyard just outside the school, walking along the stone porch from which they could well admire the landscape across Hogwarts.

The sun had begun to set, illuminating the surrounding territories of a magnificent orange; even the Black Lake seemed romantic, with a pleasant folkloric note. 

«That’s my favorite time of the day!» Lauryn confessed enthusiastically walking briskly, hopping every now and then while squeezing her Viska's hand. 

«I agree, it conveys a lot of inspiration. Even if I prefer the sunrise.» The Gryffindor answered leaning on the balcony and pointing to the horizon. The two Ravenclaws joined her doing the same.

Lauryn rested the head on her partner's shoulder, who bent down a little to ease her on the task, gently stroking her arm. «Music would be great now, what do you think, Ryn?» The auburn-haired girl proposed, grinning at her moans of disapproval. 

«Oh, you can play?» Arthemisia asked curiously, sticking out a little to see her face better. Lauryn patted her friend's hand for the secret revealed, before answering the question. «The violin, since I was five.»

Misia was delighted, after all it was one of her favorite instruments. «Are you serious? Then you’d surely be marvelous! "

Lauryn nodded without hiding her talents, moving away from Viska which meanwhile had changed position, turning her back to the view. «She is, believe me. Too bad you’ll hear her play the day of your death, if you are lucky enough.» The Ravenclaw admitted sarcastically answering instead of her classmate, earning a second slap on the arm from her.

Misia arched her brows in confusion and Lauryn sighed in defeat. «It’s hard for me playing in front of others…»

The Gryffindor loosen up in a reassuring expression, turning towards her. «I can relate, by playing you transmit an intimate part of your soul, it's not always easy.»

Lauryn opened her mouth in surprise, then looked at her partner with a haughty air. «See? That's exactly what I tell you every time!»

Viska, facing that victorious exclamation, tenderly ruffled her black rebellious curls. «I just think that true art should be shared between kindred spirits.» She replied feigning some wisdom, returning to look at Misia.

«And If you want to hear her, I need your help.» The pinkish-haired girl winked in alliance, laughing heartily at the way Lauryn had dodged Viska's playful hand, moving a few steps towards Arthemisia till she passed her firmly.

Then she spun elegantly again, issuing the same warning to the both of them. «The day I play in front of someone will mean that those people are very important to me!» Misia and Viska exchanged a fleeting glance, knowing she hadn't finished yet. «So, if you care so much, better be part of them.»

They tried to hold back at the scenic sound of the last sentence, with little success.

The auburn-haired girl approached her companion, slipping the hands in her pockets nonchalantly while whispering to her. «We can't wait, can we?»

The Gryffindor brought a hand to her chest to mimic Lauryn's earlier theatrical flair, darkening her voice as well. «This heart can’t contain such excitement, at the very thought of belonging among that group of chosen ones!»

Lauryn burst out laughing followed by Viska, now unable to contain herself, beckoning the girl to come closer.

Doing so, she caught the glimpse of a tiny figure in the distance running to them. The yellow colors of the uniform immediately jumped to her attention, discerning Mira's brown helmet.

As soon as she had reached them she collapsed temporarily, holding on to her knees to catch breath, then she lift her chin observing Misia with concern.

«Mira is everything okay?» She asked cautiously.

The brunette opened her dark eyes, wide from the effort she seemed to have made, then sighed as she straightened up from her position. «Should be the one asking you. I went to Divination after Ancient Runes but you weren't there.» She bowed the head to one side, frowning in regret. «I asked a student if he had seen you around and…he told me what happened.»

Misia looked at her with tenderness and gratitude.

The girl had known her for less than twenty-four hours and she already seemed to have taken her so close to heart. «Everything is okay. Thanks for being here.»

Mira relaxed at those words, finally noticing the two Ravenclaw. «Oh, hello girls.»

The auburn smiled slyly with her arms folded, watching the Hufflepuff from above. «Hello there too, Cromwell, are you going to detract other points to me already?»

The pinkish-haired girl shifted her gaze to the two girls, taking turns before focusing on Lauryn who shrugged in defeat.

«Come on Quiverbat, you know it's not allowed to steal food from the canteen.» Mira seemed genuinely saddened by the affair, so much that the Ravenclaw immediately abandoned the proud and annoyed fake-mask she had tried to wear.

«I think it's a record, losing house points the first night, no one else could have done it, Viska.» Lauryn broke in, teasing, giving her a light push with the shoulder.

Viska then turned to Arthemisia, keeping a sly face and raising her eyebrows quickly. «Someone else here risked a similar fate today, isn't it true  _ snake lover _ ?»

Lauryn and Mira struggled to understand the Ravenclaw's words, as well as Misia. She took a few moments to think, before reconnecting the one moment in which she had heard the phrase  _ "detract points" _ addressed to her.

She brightened up. «You were there! So you saw…?» She asked, blushing at the carelessness with which that episode had occurred.

«The way you almost literally fell on Riddle? Absolutely yes.»

Mira and Lauryn stared at her petrified, before bursting out laughing followed by the other two.

The Gryffindor scratched her neck, bending the head with resignation and explain the girls what had actually happened.   
Looked like Viska had gone to put down her books before divination too, thus finding herself on the scene.

«I feel  _ compelled _ to correct myself, it's Riddle who nearly ran into her. You should have seen his displeasure!» Viska went on cheerfully, holding to a column of the porch while rubbing her belly.

The Hufflepuff came up next to Misia, shoulder to shoulder, with a nice knowing grimace. «Look at the bright side, if he hasn't threatened you yet, there’s no risk during tutoring.»

The two Ravenclaw opened their mouths in surprise at the news, regardless of how badly they were containing their constant giggles. «Seriously Misia? That’s a real low blow for a newcomer!» Viska replied, wiping a tear due to the previous lines.

«Come on, It’s not the first time he helps a student in need.» Lauryn tried to calm her by hitting her with the elbow, unsuccessful.

«Sure, even though they were all Slytherins and very keen into flattery.» Viska concluded, shaking her arms casually.

The pinkish-haired girl folded her lips, uncertainly, remembering she still had to ask him about the start of those  _ alleged lessons _ if she really wanted to hope of being ready for the exams.

Mira seemed to pick up on her hesitation and gently touched her hand to call her back from her thoughts. «What's up?»

The Gryffindor gave her a quick glance shrugging her shoulders, adjusting the wrinkled sleeves of her cloak. «Was thinking…I should ask him when we’re gonna start, I'd really like to avoid being damned again by my  _ Potions-Partner _ .»

The brunette then placed a hand on her stiff shoulder and Misia turned a second time to her. «Don't worry, my table is right next and I'm on good terms with one of them. I'll be your second-in-command.»

Misia's posture automatically relaxed at those words, approving the suggestion with an accomplice air.

«Sorry to interrupt this moment of intense bonding but-» Viska pointed at the view behind them, indicating that the sun had set and, with it, their time available for chatting.

«You sure you’re okay? Are you  _ really _ playing by the rules?» Lauryn remarked and the auburn-haired girl took her chance to mess up her friend’s hair again.

Despite the fact that the day hadn’t started off well, Arthemisia couldn’t help but think about how much that little hour had been so pleasant.

She tried to remember the last time she'd spent a quiet afternoon chatting with someone other than hissing Richie, feeling a vague squeeze in her chest at the memory of Ilvermorny. 

She had loved that school.   
But love is, sometimes, unrequited.

They moved from the courtyard to the castle entrance, then to the Great Hall where many students were already having dinner.

The Ravenclaws greeted the girls preparing to take their seats at their respective table.

«We catch as soon as we're done?» Mira asked and she nodded her approval, leaving her too.

She increased her pace in search of a free sit to have dinner.

«Hey Lux!» A hand went up among the Gryffindor students, inviting her like the night before.

«Good evening to you,  _ Head Boy _ !»

Alan rolled his eyes at her irony, aware that he somehow deserved it.

She sat comfortably on the bench, browsing the courses to choose from that evening.

«Don't you think we should stop with these titles too?»

The girl wrinkled her nose without looking at him, filling her plate with various dishes. «That's exactly what I suggested this morning.» She mumbled in amusement as she heard him chuckle in a low voice.

She discreetly analyzed his silhouette, noting how the particular color of his silver irises blended perfectly with his olive skin. 

«Alright,  _ Misia _ , how was the first day?» Falloak sure loved making conversation, since he had been the only one, in that house, she had managed to have one with.

He had an elegant posture, conveyed a peaceful and reassuring aura. His role suited him perfectly.

«Pretty good, except fews episodes. Nothing that cannot be forgotten with good food and-» She filled the glass with pumpkin juice, holding it up in a toast. «A very pleased company.» She ended smiling friendly and the Head Boy looked at her, amused, arching an eyebrow. 

He imitated the gesture making the glasses collide, before bringing it to his mouth.

«I've heard rumors, you know?» At that sentence Arthemisia frowned, worried and curious. «Some students have complained about keeping your little friend in the dorms-»

She hurried to stop him putting her hands forward. «I think I spent the whole day arguing about Richie. It's harmless, during the whole transfiguration lesson he was dozing on the bench and-»

The redhead also stopped her trying to calm her, then wiped off with a napkin before continuing. «I already know everything, Misia, the Headmaster agrees and none can change it. Obviously this doesn't put you in the best light and fresh starts aren't always easy.»

Yeah, she knew it far too well.

She knew people had prejudices, that being able to break through them took some time. Even a lot.

From the moment her roommates had left her the furthest bed, exposed their doubts, she had understood what it meant. However, she hoped that slowly they would have got used to her or Richie, gaining confidence to go further.

Just like Mira, Viska and Lauryn.

The three of them hadn't stopped at her weird, pinky hair or American accent, nor had they made too many fuss about the snake.

Mira had even caressed him.

She lowered her face, concentrating on the wooden table, almost as dark as the Hufflepuff's brown hair, giggling at that senseless comparison.

Alan looked at her bewildered but she pretended everything was okay. «Well, is that all then?»

He disagreed, combing his curls back with one hand, hearing her snort slightly annoyed. «I also overheard Miss Cutter arguing with her friends about your total lack of  _ wit _ in potions.»

The pinkish-haired girl spun around in shock, holding her breath, and the boy tried with all his self-control to not give in, biting his lips.

Misia didn't even try, bursting into a laughter that gave him the green light to do the same.

She barely covered her lips to soften the tone of her voice, while Alan took a sip of water to calm down.

«Lack of wit? I would have said pure garbage.» She repeated sobbing, quieting down and tucking a few strands behind her ears.

«I can only imagine Slughorn's disappointment.» Alan went on filling another glass. His cheeks were almost of the same color of his hair due to the sudden change of mood.

«You really have no clue.» She trusted him without diverting her cheerful gaze from his.

He seemed caught into something, then spoke again, stumbling a little. «I'm not that bad in Potions, you know? I can help if you need.» 

Taken aback by the proposal, she quickly pondered what to say, undecided whether or not to omit Riddle's topic.

Certainly an extra hand would have been great too. «Oh, well...gladly!» 

Alan nodded enthusiastically at the answer but Misia was quick to continue.

She hated not being honest and knew that, sooner or later, truth always came out

«Actually, Slughorn asked Riddle to help me out, in exchange for some credits of course.» She rubbed her hands on the knees, lowering her face.

Despite not seeing him, she clearly felt tension coming from Alan, erasing his past satisfaction. «Riddle? And did he accept it?»

Even the intonation had changed and Misia made no sign of wanting to return the gaze. «Yes, after all, the professor will take into account the time-»

The redhead cut her off abruptly, tempted to slam his fist on the table. «Lux, I thought I warned you, damn it!» He blurted out, managing somehow to keep his voice low.

It was then that Artemisia chose to raise the head to face him. She didn't like what she read in his expression at all.

_ You are like the others. _

Not hungry anymore she got up from the bench and went straight to the Slytherin table, without even going to answer him.

She would have never understood all that hatred towards a house, towards a person.

Cutter hadn't been a blow of sympathy, but the blond guy of Potions had helped her, although not bursting with joy.

And Riddle was weird, sure.

He seemed to spend much time on his own, not a talkative one for sure, holding an unusual vision of things in her opinion.

She knew it.

She knew he wasn’t all kindness and a pretty face, cause during their few exchanges he had almost lost his  _ exaggerated _ composure.

She wanted to know more about him, about his doubts, certainties and way of reasoning.

It was in those moments that the old Thunderbird, curious spirit in search of adventure, used to come out within her.

She eyed the Slytherin Prefect among the others; His back straight, absorbed into who-knows-what thoughts and, luckily to her, he had also just finished eating.

If nothing else, she wouldn't have bothered him that much.

«Hey.» She spook as soon as she was behind him, with a veil of initial uncertainty.

He winced slightly, meaning that she had taken him by surprise this time. «Miss Lux, I'm starting to think you don't know the meaning of personal space.» He replied without even bothering to hide his annoyance in the sentence.

«Only two minutes, I swear!»

With placid calm he turned his torso, just enough to being able to maintain decent eye contact, waiting for her to carry on. «I was wondering when you may have a free moment to start the tutoring...» She went on rubbing her wrist. «Next lesson will be on Thursday, I was hoping of being able to do  _ something  _ at least.»

The pinkish haired girl dared a smile at his probing gaze, instantly deleting Falloak's words from her mind.

The raven looked thoughtful for a few seconds before giving an answer.

«Tomorrow, from five o'clock in the afternoon till dinner. Come to the potions room.» 

Indeed, the only free hours available were after lunch or before dinner.

«Thank you so much!» It had been easier than expected and less tragic than what Alan had implied.

Having received the necessary information, she made to leave but was stopped by a third guy. «Tired of your dear lions already?»

She turned the attention to the boy sitting next to Riddle, who was none other than the blond-haired one that had helped her during Potions.

A single  _ "Er" _ came from the girl's lips, not hiding her confusion.

«That's the second time you come here, in Potions you choose a Slytherin as your partner, I'd say it's fair to think so.»

Misia realized that she had never really looked at him well, noticing only in that moment his hair length, up to the shoulders and with some locks tied behind the neck, probably to prevent them from tickling his face.

The irises were blue as ice, perhaps even lighter, which combined with the pallor of the skin gave him a certain Nordic charm.

«Actually, at Potions, the seats were all already taken if you remember. Not that I didn't like it of course!» She tried to conclude politely and the boy clicked his tongue in annoyance, opening his mouth to reply but was stopped by a fourth and perky arrival.

«Arthemisia is a sociable person, Abraxas. She doesn't stop to the color of your tie.» Mira peeked over his shoulder, giving the boy a impish look that made him snort.

Finally she had found out his name too.

«I still think you should have been a Hufflepuff.» The brunette mimed a pout, judging the Sorting Hat’s choice while adjusting her slightly ruffled bangs.

«I admit it would have been nice chatting with someone before going to bed.» The Gryffindor confessed, giggling under her breath.

Abraxas clicked his tongue a second time, briefly raising his brows in amusement. «This confirms my initial question.»

Arthemisia shook slightly the head in an attempt to prove the opposite. «Well, I knew the Head Boy for example. Will take some time for the other girls, I guess.»

The blond chuckled, earning a pinch from the Hufflepuff that caused him to jump. He stroked his neck, not before having returned Mira's tongue with a dirty look.

«At least, thanks to Riddle, I won't have to worry for any inconvenience to occur during Potions.»

Called into question, the raven bent his head to Abraxas, lifting a corner of his mouth. «Two hours doesn't turn a beginner into a senior.»

Arthemisia then, leaned a little over him with subtle impudence.

«I'm a quick-learner, if the teacher is skilled.»

It was probably her first dig to Riddle, showing him a triumphant smile.

This time the Prefect returned her attitude, always surrounded by those haughty tones that characterized him, with a hint of mockery.

«Are you really going to help her, Tom?»

They both focused on the new appearance, opposite their side.

Cutter was lazily leaning against the table, holding her head on one elbow. She had listened the whole conversation with great boredom, trying to make it clear with her gaze too.

Arthemisia felt herself being scanned from head to toe with smugness, aware of belonging in the circle of people that Cutter could hardly tolerate for no apparent reason.

«Professor Slughorn kindly requested it.»

She sighed, raising from her seat and leaned forward. «You don't have to do everything he tells you, Tom.»

Riddle radically changed expression, becoming darker «You should know no one forced me, Miss Cutter.»

Misia noticed her backing away in despair, giving her a look full of hatred. «Is it true that all your roommates hate you?» 

The Gryffindor mumbled unprepared, embarrassed, while the girl continued satisfied with her reaction. «A snake, seriously? They said you talk to him too! Do you suffer any  _ disease _ by chance?»

She felt Mira's hand forcefully catching her sleeve, visibly irritated and ready to open her mouth but she halted her.

«You know, given what we heard from Gazer, I was wondering if you had run from Ilvermorny at the same speed.»

The drop.

The last drop of an overfilled vase of that day.

She frowned while pondering the more civilized reactions she should have kept, as a blurry memory intruded her view.

_ Clear waters of a lake, illuminated by a dim morning light, near a forest. _

_ She was curled up on her knees near its banks, helplessly watching the scene in front. _

_ "You really aren't smart at all." _

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the humidity all around, as if it were there again.

_ Her wet fingers trying to retrieve a pile of torn papers at her feet. _

Her eyes slid over the jar filled with fresh water in front of Riddle, pursing her lips. She really needed to empty that jar.

With detached indifference she grabbed the glass handle of the container, lifting it up and forcibly pouring the water onto the girl.

It had been such a sudden movement that none of those present could have anticipated it. Astonished.

Cutter raised her hands in shock, anger radiating in every direction. If those amber irises had been blades they would have pierced her right away.

Mira fervently clung to the Gryffindor's cloak, gasping in amusement, Abraxas instead tried to contain the big laughs he wanted to free out.

Even the Prefect appeared vaguely delighted by that unexpected conclusion.

«Lux! You’ll pay for that, I assure you!» She hissed through clenched teeth, wiping herself to remove the poured eyeliner, helped by some friends next to her.

«You seemed a little overheated to me.» Her face had become indecipherable, if not for the faint winking and mischievous smile.

But the look was absent.  
Distant.

«Guess you'll have to detract me some points, dear Prefect.»

Riddle raised an eyebrow without saying a word, just staring at her frozen shape.

«I think I'll go back to the lovely one-sided conversations with Richie, see you tomorrow Mira.» She greeted her friend with a tender pat on the back before walking away, the latter still amazed but managed to confirm a quick _ "Sure!" _

She knew they hadn’t been the only ones to witness the scene and that Cutter would have surely tried her revenge sooner or later.

But sometimes, memories cause actions to be taken against those who haven't done yet anything to deserve the faults of others.

Despite her cheerful, peaceful and playful nature, Arthemisia had been a Thunderbird.  
And now she was a lion too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know with how much willing power I finished it, got a very bad flu but seems like I had the best on her ^^.  
> Meanwhile I finished chapter eight in italian too, hopefully I'll managed to translate the fifth chapter in few days, fever permitting.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone, or a goodnight, whereever you may be.  
> Sincerely, Lucy.


End file.
